Spider-Man: Toxic City
Windows Phone | genre = Action | modes = Single-player }} Spider-Man: Toxic City is an action game designed for BlackBerry, Windows Phone and J2ME phones. The game was developed and published by Gameloft. There are a total of 13 missions in which there are 4 bonus stages. In the game there are many collectibles, like golden spiders (to increase power, health, endurance meter) and golden heart (to fill health). In addition there are comic collections during the gameplay. There is also suit selection for Spider-Man in which he can play with his original as well as his black suit, however only in the Java version. Android versions of the game do not have the suit selection. Plot Placed in the Ultimate Spider-Man Universe, you see the Green Goblin inside his lab in Oscorp with a small group of people begging him to let them go, in which he refuses and claims they should be proud to go through the next level of evolution as the group mutates into creatures called Goblonites. Later, Spider-Man is seen webbing his way through Manhattan and returns a stolen purse to a woman, who thanks him by hitting Spider-Man with it. Spider-Man then sees a squad of police cars heading towards a commotion nearby and starts to fight his way through gangsters and complains about how late he is for his date with Mary Jane Watson till he finds himself in front of Shocker who is angry that in all the chaos Spider-Man had to run into him. After Shocker is defeated, Spider-Man asks him what's all the commotion about and Shocker responds saying that he took advantage of someone else's chaos. After fighting some more gangsters, he runs into Rhino in which he responds, "Rhino!! Well, why not? It's not like I had anything important to do today..." After Spider-Man beats Rhino, he says he is way past late and he thinks he can tell MJ he's early for their next date. When Peter gets out the school, he talks to MJ, who is angry at him and walks away with Peter wondering what will he do. He suddenly sees Goblonites and starts fighting his way through until he sees the Green Goblin, who taunts Peter for being late for the dance. Peter asks him what is he doing out of prison, and the Green Goblin answers he should be asking who broke out with him and refers to the Goblonites as "the newest members of the family." Peter teases him about their appearance and the Green Goblin throws Peter through the school wall in which he follows and tells Peter this is his last chance to join him and he jumps away and Peter starts chasing him fighting his way through the goblonites. When Peter runs into the Goblin again, he throws him back into the school through the ceiling. Peter continues fighting his way through the Goblonites until he reaches the Green Goblin and starts fighting him. The Green Goblin confirms that the Goblonites are the first of his creations of super humans. Peter classifies them as sub-human rather than super human and continues to fight the Green Goblin. Before Peter can finish off the Green Goblin, he runs away but not before telling Peter that he can't run away from his destiny as Peter wonders who else got away with the Green Goblin. Category:2009 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Activision games Category:BlackBerry games Category:Crossover video games Category:Gameloft games Category:Superhero video games Category:Spider-Man video games Category:Video games developed in France Category:Video games set in New York City Category:Windows Phone games